It has been found that the prior art soap dishes on the market are simply a container for receiving a soap. However, the liquid in such soap dishes cannot be exhausted out of the soap dishes automatically and requires manual operation to drain the liquid. Hence, the soap is easily softened in such soap dishes and consumes fast.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved soap dish which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.